


L'elefante nel camerino

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sanremo 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Devo tornare a fidarmi, Fabbri. Perché di te voglio fidarmi.»





	L'elefante nel camerino

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: hair pulling  
Contesto: prima puntata del Festival di Sanremo 2018  
Commento dell’autrice: _non è così che si risolvono i problemi_.  
Ah, Calliope? VAFFANCULO!

«Tirami i capelli.»

Fabrizio guardò Ermal come se fosse impazzito di colpo. «Ma te sei ammattito?», gli chiese infatti.

«No», gli rispose l'altro a chiare lettere, tranquillo anche se in realtà non lo era. Erano in camerino, la prima puntata del Festival sarebbe iniziata a momenti _ ma lui aveva già un problema_.

Un problema che, quando si manifestava, lo irrigidiva, lo metteva sull'attenti, gli faceva evitare anche solo di incrociare gli sguardi col collega, e cercare scuse per svicolare via. Se avessero dovuto rientrare tra i partecipanti della finalissima, non potevano andare avanti a quel modo. Doveva risolverla...e spiegare prima a se stesso il motivo. E convincersene.

Fabrizio, molto più pratico di lui, a quel punto sbuffò. «Te l'ho già detto: se ti dà fastidio che ti accarezzo i capelli, la smetto; per me non è un proble...»

«Ma non devi», ribatté Ermal, stranamente sicuro di sé e allo stesso tempo nervoso - e soprattutto, che detestava _ quella _ parola da quel momento in poi, tanto che ci aveva pensato. «Uno non deve cambiare perché a un altro non sta bene quello che fa. E a me...va pure bene 'sto gesto che fai cogli amici tuoi, Fab, è parte di te e non voglio che cambi. Però...»

Si umettò le labbra. Come gliela diceva, adesso? «Devo tornare a fidarmi, Fabbri, in pratica. E di te voglio fidarmi. _ Devo _ fidarmi, se no 'sta cosa come la mandiamo in porto? Eh?»

Mugugnando di stanchezza, Fabrizio si passò una mano dietro al collo. Perché Ermal la facesse ogni volta così complicata poteva capirlo, e in quel caso più delle altre volte. Ma poteva pure evitare tutti quei giri di parole. «Be', e va bene. Famo 'sta cosa se ti fa rilassà un poco.» Si voltò a cercare una sedia, qualcosa su cui sedersi. «In fondo c'abbiamo da salì su un palco, dopo...»

Ermal lo ringraziò mentalmente. Si sentì improvvisamente intorpidito, ora che aveva lasciato andare tutta la sua tensione.

Fabrizio si sedette sullo sgabello di servizio, più funzionale ai suoi scopi della sedia del trucco coi braccioli. «Avanti, su!» Batté le mani sulle cosce, e allargò le braccia verso l'altro, un gran sorriso in volto.

Ed Ermal lo guardò male, ma male davvero. «Sul serio, Fabrizio?»

«Aò, hai rotto per primo tu il cazzo co' 'sta storia, t'avevo dato un'idea e non l'hai voluta. Mò si fa a modo mio.» Fabrizio batté una mano su una coscia sola. «Muoviti!»

Sospirando, Ermal si decise infine a raggiungerlo. «E facciamo a modo tuo...» Sentendosi anche un po' umiliato, gli si sedette sulle ginocchia, sistemandosi con le gambe ai lati del corpo dell'altro per non dover storcersi la schiena nel guardarlo in faccia.

Fabrizio gli rivolse un bel sorrisetto soddisfatto. «Bravo», mormorò, e gli allacciò un braccio alla vita per non farlo cadere. «Stai rilassato?»

Ermal sbruffò una mezza risata. «Sì, dotto'...»

«Aò, senti, che ne so se poi pigli e mi tiri i capelli a me, o me cavi n'occhio, così, de botto. Voglio essere sicuro.»

«Sì, sì, ho capito.» Ermal gli sorrise un po' più sinceramente. «Scusami», gli disse, poggiando persino le mani sulle sue braccia.

«Ma quand'è che vuoi, subito come lo dici, ci fermiamo.» Fabrizio puntò gli occhi nei suoi - che era alto già da in piedi, ovviamente doveva esserlo pure in braccio a lui - ed era serissimo. «Okay? Io voglio solo che stai bene, capito?»

«Capito.» Ermal si sistemò un attimo meglio, poi tornò a rivolgergli uno sguardo effettivamente più sereno. Si stava tranquillizzando, a stare fra quelle braccia, tanto da pensare che, dopotutto, non sarebbe andata male.

Fabrizio annuì, sperando con tutto se stesso di star facendo la cosa giusta, e non l'ennesima cazzata più grande della sua vita. «Allora vado», disse, e esitante avvicinò due dita ai capelli di Ermal. «Quale...quale prendo, uno qualunque ti va bene…?»

«Quello che vuoi, è uguale.»

Fabrizio scelse un riccetto alla base, di quelli che sparivano nel colletto della camicia. Ipotizzò gli avrebbe fatto meno male.

Contrariamente alle proprie aspettative, Ermal si ritrovò a mordicchiarsi un labbro mentre Fabrizio si arrotolava quella ciocca intorno a un indice. Il momento della verità era arrivato, alla fine.

Fabrizio iniziò a tendere lentissimamente quei capelli, attento ad ogni minimo cambiamento sul volto dell'altro, che pareva non accorgersi di nulla per quanto fosse lento nel tirargli quel ricciolo.

Ermal stava infatti per chiedergli se ci fosse o ci facesse, quando avvertì le prime punturine di dolore alla base della testa. _ Ci siamo,_ pensò, traendo un gran respiro, e fece del suo meglio per restare rilassato.

Come quel dolorino aumentò un po' di più, strizzò gli occhi, si smosse appena. «Basta…!»

Fabrizio tolse immediatamente quella mano. «Va bene, mò? La vuoi finire qui?»

Ermal esitò, poi scosse con vigore il capo.

E Fabrizio non potè che sospirare. «Come dici tu.» Riportò la mano libera fra i suoi capelli, quella volta un po' più sopra, sperando di aver beccato una zona meno sensibile. «Vado sempre piano, eh…!»

Ermal restò immobile, irrigidito.

Tentò di scrollarsi la tensione pensando ad altro - la canzone, la conferenza successiva, a come avrebbe dovuto rispondere agli sketch patetici dei conduttori - ma non appena il dolorino si fece risentire, il lamento gli risalì spontaneo dalla gola, e così l'istinto di divincolarsi. Si fermò piantando le unghie nelle spalle di Fabrizio.

Che per poco non saltò sullo sgabello. «Che hai, t'ho fatto male?»

«No, non hai...» Ermal deglutì saliva e nervoso, quindi prese un bel respiro. Due volte. «Non mi hai fatto niente», e qui dovette controllarsi parecchio per non farsi venire la ridarella che sarebbe partita inevitabilmente alla citazione involontaria della loro canzone. «È solo che...» Si morsicò una guancia, poi sbuffò. «Detesto tutto questo.»

Fabrizio annuì, pensando nel frattempo a una soluzione.

L'unica che gli veniva in mente era che dovesse distrarlo, ma mica poteva mettersi a cantare o..._oh._

E non a caso gli occhi gli erano caduti sulla bocca imbronciata di Ermal. «La sai una cosa, Erm? Ti complichi troppo pure pe' quello che vuoi. È per questo che stai così nervoso, anche se sai qual è il problema.»

Ermal mugugnò, ancora contrariato con se stesso e col resto del mondo.

Ma non era ancora abbastanza incazzato da non accorgersi che Fabrizio gli stava passando una mano sulla schiena, con calma, per farlo rilassare. «E quando un cantante sta nervoso, ci stanno solo tre modi per farlo calmà. Ora, birra nun ne abbiamo, e droga...meglio evità. Quindi, ce resta uno solo.»

«Che sarebbe?», gli chiese Ermal, non molto convinto.

«Tu lasciami fà.» Era una sua impressione, o Fabrizio aveva avvicinato di poco il volto al suo? «Mò riprendo, va bene?»

E lui annuì, stordito tutt'a un tratto. «Okay», borbottò.

Quella volta, Fabrizio non badò ad arrotolarsi la ciocca attorno a un dito, cogliendone piuttosto due a caso, la mano di nuovo immersa in quella bella chioma. Gli piacevano, aveva deciso. Iniziò a tirare, delicato come prima.

Notando subito quel lieve corrugarsi del volto di fronte al suo, gli si accostò appena. «Chiudi gli occhi, mò. Fidati, okay?»

Ermal represse un'altra mezza risata. «Okay», disse, e fece come richiesto, non tranquillizzandosi però.

Fabrizio tirò improvvisamente quei capelli.

Ermal fu sul punto di farsi scappare un urletto, ma prima che potesse anche divincolarsi, si ritrovò la bocca intrappolata in un bacio.

Spalancò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato per la sorpresa, ma era già finito tutto. Fabrizio si era tirato indietro. «Tutto bene?»

«S...sì.» Lo shock per quel bacio improvviso l'aveva fatto dimenticare per un attimo del dolore, e del resto che veniva dietro. Riusciva a sentire ancora il tepore vibrante sulle labbra, ma non si azzardava a passarci sopra la lingua.

Fabrizio lo guardava con più esitazione, adesso. «Vuoi riprovà, o basta?»

Ermal pure era nel dubbio, se non di più. «No...riproviamo, no - cioè, sì, proviamo un'altra volta», si decise poi, cercando di convincere anche se stesso con quella frase. In fondo era stato un attimo solo, no? Gli serviva una prova più consistente.

E poi Fabrizio lo aveva baciato solo per distrarlo.

...o no?

Fabrizio annuì, poi disse «Okay», quasi a imitarlo. Schiarendosi la gola, si mosse a cercare altre due ciocche. «Pronto?»

«Certo.» _ Vale anche se non lo sono? _

Fabrizio iniziò a tirare.

E non appena Ermal strinse un po' di più gli occhi, le sue labbra erano di nuovo su quelle di lui. Le palpebre gli si abbassarono, ma per riflesso, immaginò.

«Tutto a posto?»

Riaprì gli occhi, rendendosi conto solo allora che era tutto finito un'altra volta. «Sì.» Si permise anche di fare un sorrisino. «A quanto pare funziona.»

«A quanto pare...» Fabrizio sorrise anch'egli. «Sei più tranquillo, adesso?»

Lo era? Ermal ci pensò un attimo su.

A conti fatti sì, lo era. Non si sentiva più teso come prima, ad esempio. Ma sentiva invece che qualcosa gli mancava.

Prese la mano di Fabrizio tra i suoi capelli. «Prendine di più, ora.»

Lo sguardo di Fabrizio si ombreggiò di nuovo. «Sei sicuro?»

«Sì.» E quella volta, nella voce di Ermal non c'era macchia di timore.

«D'accordo.»

Dal suo canto, Fabrizio si sentiva la bocca secca. Non aveva programmato che gli piacesse baciare Ermal, e sperava davvero non trapelasse. Anche perché, a tenerlo così vicino…

Troncò quei mali pensieri sul nascere, afferrando quella manciata di riccioli e tirandoli.

Si fiondò a baciarlo immediatamente, mandando a puttane la sua precauzione, spinto solo dal terrore che si agitasse, peggio ancora che ricordasse - e lui avrebbe trasformato quella cosa in un bel ricordo, il più piacevole possibile.

Smise subito di tirare, infatti, allargando quelle dita in una carezza, senza smettere di baciarlo. Ed Ermal era bravo, pensò, in un misto di sorpresa e ironia, mentre sentiva le sue labbra muoversi contro le proprie, accogliendole e tirandole appena...

Senza volerlo gli tirò appena un'altra ciocca, annebbiato da quel bacio, ed Ermal mugolò - _ non esattamente _ di dolore. 

Si separarono.

Ermal, troppo inebetito per allontanarsi, restò a respirargli sulle labbra. «Puoi farlo un'altra volta…?»

Un lieve ghigno si fece strada sulla bocca di Fabrizio. «Ce stai prendendo gusto, Ermalì?»

Ermal, non sapendo cosa né volendo rispondere, gli fece una smorfia.

Fabrizio ridacchiò. Era proprio carino, ma sapeva che se gliel'avesse detto, non avrebbe smesso di asfaltarlo fin oltre la fine del Festival.

«Be', ti dai una mossa?»

«Te l'ho già detto che sei un bel rompicazzo, Ermà?»

«Sì, e comunque ancora non ti spicci. E tra poco dobbiamo entrare a cantare.»

Sospirando platealmente, fingendo rassegnazione quando in realtà provava ben altro - gratitudine per quella nuova scusa per baciarlo, innanzitutto - Fabrizio prese in mano una manciata di riccioli dal lato opposto che aveva tirato prima, e come attaccò a tendere anche quelli, unì subito le labbra alle sue.

Ermal chiuse gli occhi e strinse di più quelle spalle fasciate dalla camicia elegante. Lo faceva per il nervosismo, per distrarre il suo cervello paranoico, convincerlo che sarebbe finito tutto in fretta…

Però Fabrizio era bravo a baciare, accidenti se lo era. Concentrarsi sulle sue labbra che sapevano di caffè era una distrazione paradossalmente rilassante, e il tirargli i capelli stava diventando un fastidio più che un reale dolore.

Poi Fabrizio immerse anche l'altra mano nei suoi riccioli, senza smettere di baciarlo, e inavvertitamente una ciocca s'impigliò a un suo anello, venendo strattonata.

Ermal si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, che fece discostare l'altro uomo, le mani subito via dai suoi capelli. «Scusami», gli disse subito Fabrizio, mortificato - forse anche per quei baci, di cui temeva di essersene approfittato.

«No...no.» Ermal si schiarì la gola. «Va tutto bene.» Anzi, forse anche meglio.

Sentiva gli zigomi sfrigolare, e un calore che gli aveva invaso il collo. Si allentò il primo bottone della camicia, sospirando. «Fallo...facciamolo un'ultima volta.» Deglutì, e l'aspettativa gli finì a far tremolare lo stomaco.

Fabrizio gli diede un'occhiata, come ad essere sicuro che fosse tranquillo, poi gli sorrise, un po' nervoso. «Come vuoi», rispose, ed era percepibile la sua esitazione - o anche la sua voglia trattenuta? Non ci sperava che Ermal gli chiedesse di baciarlo di nuovo, in effetti.

Come immerse di nuovo le dita fra quei capelli, non gli parve vero di sentire Ermal sospirare ancora, sorridergli appena contro la bocca quando gliela rapì, un'altra volta ancora. Fabrizio espirò di sollievo, quasi.

Dal tirargli solo due ciocche, la sua mente si svuotò immediatamente di ogni proposito: passò a raccogliere quei ricci bruni a piene mani, passandovi carezze che inevitabilmente vi si stringevano intorno, facendoli scorrere tra le dita e cercando di trattenerli. Dio, lo facevano impazzire.

Ed Ermal dal cercare di controllarsi lasciò perdere anche lui ogni intento: mugolando senza vergogna, fece risalire le mani alle guance di Fabrizio, ai suoi capelli, scarmigliandoli e tirandoli anche lui, nella foga di divorargli la bocca, le labbra; le sensazioni che avvertiva quando l'altro gli tirava qualche ciocca lo spingevano solo a baciarlo più a fondo, spingendosi verso di lui…

Il bussare alla porta fu come cannonate. Ermal si staccò con un ansito per nulla di piacere, e tappò la bocca a uno stordito Fabrizio con una mano, mentre da fuori una voce li chiamava: «Meta, Moro! Tra poco tocca a voi».

«Va bene, grazie!» Ermal pregò ogni santo che la sua voce non sembrasse troppo arrochita o sul punto di scoppiare a sghignazzare, cosa che fece poi quando udì passi allontanarsi.

«Magari ce diamo prima una sistemata, eh?», gli disse Fabrizio, tremante come lui per lo spavento, e l'eccitazione che scemava. E i capelli che erano un disastro, ma non era che quelli del collega - _Uhm, davvero?_ \- fossero meglio.

Ermal annuì, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore per rimangiarsi risate e battutacce.

Scendendo dalle sue gambe, non potè comunque trattenersi dal fargliene una: «Magari poi mi racconti con chi altri hai usato 'sto modo di rilassarti». Gli offrì una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.

E Fabrizio, che non ne aveva bisogno, la accettò lo stesso. «Magari, sì. Ma tu stai bene, adesso?»

Ermal si passò una mano fra i ricci. «Sì, credo di sì.» Non gli dolevano affatto; formicolavano, piuttosto, ma era leggero, sopportabile.

L'unica cosa che sentiva dolere appena erano le sue labbra. «Credo proprio di sì, Fabrì...»

Magari avrebbe potuto usare quella scusa qualche altra volta ancora.


End file.
